La loba
by RenesmeeyJake
Summary: Mi nombre es Sarah Marie Black , tengo 19 años y soy una mujer loba. Esta es mi historia
1. El chico nuevo

Mi nombre es Sarah Marie Black , tengo 20 años y soy una mujer loba.

**2 años antes**

Como cada mañana me levantaba para hacer mi rutina de todos los dias, mi despertador sono a las 7:30 a.m me levante y fui directa a la ducha. Cuando acabe de ducharme baje a la cocina donde me encontre con mi padre, la unica familia que me quedaba.

Mi padre se llama Billy Black igual que mi bisabuelo , y trabaja en un taller mecanico que fue de mi abuelo Jacob Black.

-Buenos dias princesa.

-Buenos dias papa- me acerque a el y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que tal dormiste hoy?

-Muy bien papa, desayuno en casa de Sam que no me da tiempo adios.

-Cuidate hija.

Sali de mi casa y fui directa a la de Sam. Sam es mi mejor amigo desde que eramos pequeños, ha sido como mi hermano siempre.

Llague a su casa y me abrio su madre

-Buenos dias Beatriz ¿esta Sam?

-Pasa pasa Sarah, ahora sale. ¿que tal tu padre?

-Muy bien.

Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que bajo Sam.

-Buenos dias mama, Hola enana- Saludo Sam bajando las escaleras

-Buenos dias cariño-dijo la madre de Sam

-Vamos Sam llegamos tarde- le apresure

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte enana.

Nos despedimos de Beatriz y fuimos hasta el coche de un bmw serie 1 **_N. en mi perfil_** que habiamos arreglado en el verano, quedabamos todas las tardes e ibamos al garaje de sam a arreglarlo, me encantaba arreglar los coches, cosa que saque de mi abuelo.

Fuimos todo el camino hablando de una chica que a sam le gustaba, se llamaba Lucie y era la tipica rubia sin cerebro. Cuando llegamos al instituto y cada uno se fue con sus amigos no sin antes quedar en el coche para ir a casa despues de clases, hoy mi padre y yo iriamos a comer a casa de Sam.  
>Fui hacia mis amigos, Annie, Bonnie, Danielle, Freddy, Gabriel y Kenny que estaban en el banco donde siempre nos poniamos.<p>

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola Sarah -contestaron todos.

Vi como Annie y Freddy se miraban y recorde que ese fin de semana habian quedado juntos, luego les preguntaria pero parecia que habia ido bien. Sono la campana y me dirigi con Danielle hacia nuestra primera clase, Literatura. A diferencia de mi abuela y al igual que mi padre esta asignatura era una de las que peor se me daba.  
>Cuando entramos vimos a toda la clase alrededor de un chico, nunca lo habiamos visto asique seria nuevo y como aqui en la Push nunca viene nadie seria la noticia de toda la semana sino era de todo el mes. El profesor entro y nos mando sentar, el chico nuevo salio y la verdad es que era bastante guapo, mediria alrededor de 1,90 era rubio y tenia los ojos azules.<p>

-Hola me llamo Chad y vengo de Arizona.

Toda la clase me la pase hablando con Danielle de Sam, me pregunto absolutamente todo los que habia hecho este fin de semana, desde hacia un año que Danielle se habia enamorado de Sam, Danielle me lo dijo hace apenas un par de meses pero yo ya lo habia notado, me pidio que la ayudara con el , pero el se habia encaprichado de Lucie y cuando se le metia una chica en la cabeza no escuchaba a nadie. Fui hacia mi siguiente clase, habia quedado con Gabriel en la puerta y justo cuando estaba llegando me choque con alguien, iba a gritarle cuando le vi, era Chad el chico nuevo de la clase de literatura.

- Valla losiento, espera que te ayudo- me dijo agachandose a coger el libro y el cuaderno que se habian caido.

- No pasa nada , a sido mi culpa iba muy distraida y no te vi aqui parado- dije cogiendo los libros que el me dio, en el momento en que nuestras manos se rozaron senti como una corriente electrica que nacia en mi mano se esparcia por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Hay algun problema?-pregunto Gabriel que se habia acercado por detras mia.

-No no lo hay, sinquerer nos chocamos pero yo ya me iba- le dijo a Gabriel con voz dura.-Ya nos veremos y la proxima vez espero no ser invisible para ti-dijo ahora dirigiendose a mi y regalandome una hermosa sonrisa mientras se alejaba con paso rapido hacia su clase.

-¿Estas bien Sarah?- me pregunto Gabriel con un toque de preocupacion sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Si no ha pasado nada, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.

Fuimos a nuestra clase y nos sentamos al fondo,Gabriel estubo toda la clase intentando escribir una carta a una chica que le gustaba mientras yo le intentaba ayudar con algunas cosas y me reia de las otras muchas que el me decia. Cuando campana sono y ya me esperaba Kenny, con quien me tocaba la siguiente materia, Español mi favorita.  
>Al entrar en la clase vi a Chad sentado en la ultima fila, en el momento en que me vio me regalo otra de sus sonrisas y yo incoscientemente se la devolvi.<p>

Fui con Kenny hasta nuestro sitio y comenzamos la clase. Todo el tiempo senti la mirada de Chad sobre mi pero no me atrevi a girarme, cuando sono la campana nos dirigimos a la cafeteria junto a los demas. Fui a saludar a Sam que estaba en su mesa de siempre, estaba con Tom y Jason(*). Tom era mi primo segundo, su abuela Rachel era hermana de mi abuelo.

-Hey enana ¿como te fue?-dijo Sam mientras me abrazaba.

-Como siempre.

No queria contarle a Sam lo de Chad porque siempre se ponia muy sobreprotector conmigo y no queria que Chad acabara bajo tierra nada mas conocerle.  
>Me fui a mi mesa y comimos todos juntos como siempre entre risas y planes para ir el fin de semana a la playa de la Push a pasar el dia.<br>La campana sono y me dirigi a mi siguiente clase junto con Freddy. Aprovecharia para preguntarle sobre su cita con Annie, Llegamos al gimnasio y fuimos a los vestuarios.  
>Cuando sali me encontre a Freddy esperandome con una sonrisa de tonto.<p>

-¿Tan bien te fue ayer?- Pregunte con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Contesto Freddy riendo.

-La verdad es que si, tienes una cara de bobo-me rei- pero cuentame ¿como fue?

-Pase a recogerla a su casa a las 7, iba preciosa con una camisa de cuadros morada y blanca y el pelo cogido en una coleta. Nos subimos en mi coche y fuimos a Port Angeles a cenar en Kokopelli Grill- siguio relatando su historia hasta que llego a la parte en la que la dejaba en casa-Y cuando estabamos despidiendonos no tuve el suficient valor de darle un beso y se lo di en la frente, soy un idiota y seguro que ya no quedaremos mas, Annie es una chica preciosa y podra encontrar a un chico perfecto y sobretodo que tenga el valor de besarla cuando la deje en su casa.

-Freddy a Annie le gustas, solo tenias que haberos visto esta mañana en cuanto he llegado sabia que os habia ido bien- dije riendome acordandome de Freddy y Anne hechandose miraditas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que si Freddy- Le dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Srita. Black y Srito. Johnson me alegra que sean tan amigos pero hemos empezado la clase porfavor atiendan- Nos dijo la que nos habia pillado sin atender.

El resto de la clase paso bastante rapido ya que estabamos dando baloncesto, y era el deporte que mejor se me daba, aunque casi todos se me daban bastante bien.  
>Las siguientes clases pasaron bastante rapido y ya era la hora de salir. Camine hasta el aparcamiento y busque a Sam con la mirada pero no le vi asique me fui al coche y espere mirando por el aparcamiento para ver si lo veia cuando lo vi, un mercedes SLK rojo(<strong><em>N. en mi perfil<em>**), mis ojos casi se salen de las orbitas, y entonces lo vi a el, Chad se estaba subiendo a ese coche, ¡Chad era el dueño del coche de mis sueños!

-Eyy enana ¿subes o te vas a quedar ahi toda la vida?-dijo Sam desde el asiento del conductor. ¿En que momento habia llegado hasta el coche y se habia subido?

-Lo siento esque acabo de ver el coche de mis sueños.

-¿Un mercedes SLK negro?- dijo citando el coche que yo siempre habia querido

-No era rojo pero era igual de precioso-dije causando la risa de mi acompañante

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sam vi que el coche de mi padre estaba aparcado alli con lo cual ya podriamos comer y no habria que esperar. Entramos y vimos a mi padre y a Beatriz poniendo los platos con la comida en la acerque a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla y luego otro a Beatriz.

Beatriz habia sido como la madre que nunca tuve, bueno si la tuve y de hecho la tengo pero no la consideraba mi madre, Beatriz siempre cuidaba de mi cuando murieron mi abuelos, las personas que mas amaba junto con mi padre, cuando el se tenia que ir a trabajar me dejaba con Beatriz y con Carlos,su marido fallecido. Por eso Sam y yo nos hicimos tan amigos, que mas que amigos eramos hermanos.

Comimos en armonía como todos los dias, Beatriz cocinaba genial y dado que ni mi padre ni yo sabiamos cocinar desde que mi madre nos abandono veniamos todos los dias a comer .Acabamos y ayudamos a Beatriz a recoger y mi padre y yo nos fuimos a mi casa. Nos sentamos en silencio a ver la tele hasta que mi padre quiso romperlo.

-Ha llamado antes tu madre-me dijo esperanzado de que alguna vez quisiera hablar con ella- Y a preguntado por ti, me ha dicho que tiene unas ganas increíbles de verte y que Anthony tambien.

Anthony William Black,Thony como yo le llamaba, mi hermano, hacia 10 años que no lo veia. la ultima vez que le vi tenia 7 años, ¿Como sera ahora? El pequeño Thony era un chico muy timido que odiaba a todas las chicas menos a su hermana, cosa que supongo que se le habra pasado. ¿Seguiría siendo vergonzoso? ¿Habria tenido ya alguna novia? ¿Le habrian roto el corazon alguna vez? ¿ Me echaria de menos? y la que mas me dolia pensar , si algun dia yo volvia a su vida ¿Me aceptaria a pesar de que no nos vimos durante 10 años por mi culpa?

* * *

><p>(*)Jason es el nieto de Jared y Kim y Tom de Rachel y Paul<p>

Dejen un comentario para saber que lo han leido. Cuando tenga 1 comentario subo el siguiente.


	2. Transformacion

Mire el reloj por decima vez en la ultima media hora , eran las 2:30 a.m y todavia no habia podido dormirme pensando en la conversacion que habia tenido con el por la tarde

**FLASHBACK**

_-Ha llamado antes tu madre-me dijo esperanzado de que alguna vez quisiera hablar con ella- Y a preguntado por ti, me ha dicho que tiene unas ganas increibles de verte y que Anthony tambien._

_Anthony William Black,Thony como yo le llamaba, mi hermano, hacia 10 años que no lo veia. la ultima vez que le vi tenia 7 años, ¿Como sera ahora? El pequeño Thony era un chico muy timido que odiaba a todas las chicas menos a su hermana, cosa que supongo que se le habra pasado. ¿Seguiría siendo vergonzoso? ¿Habria tenido ya alguna novia? ¿Le habrian roto el corazon alguna vez? ¿ Me echaria de menos? y la que mas me dolia pensar , si algun dia yo volvia a su vida ¿Me aceptaria a pesar de que no nos vimos durante 10 años por mi culpa?_

_-¿Como esta Thony?_

_-Deseando verte Sarah-hizo una pausa- Tu madre me ha contado que se acuerda todos los dias de ti y siempre la pregunta cuando va a poder verte._

_-Papa ya sabes que no quiero ver a June._

_-Sarah cariño aunque no te guste June es tu madre, ademas Anthony no se merece que le ignores asi._

_-Me voy a hacer los deberes- dije diridiendome a las escaleras._

_-Piensatelo Sarah, porfavor- me dijo mi padre justo cuando ponia un pie en la escalera._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¡Y valla si me lo estaba pensando! de echo no habia hecho otra cosa desde que subi las padre tenia razon el pobre Thony no tenia la culpa de las cosas que June habia hecho, pero cuando mi madre se fue y el decidio irse con ella, me decepciono, pero al fin y al cabo el no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, era tan solo un niño de 7 años.

Decidi coger mi Ipod y escuchar un poco de musica, me empezaron a pesar los parpados y cai en la garras de morfeo.

_Estaba en la casa de mi madre y mi hermano, en la puerta habia un chico de unos 15 años sentado la necesidad de ir a consolarle aunque no sabia quien era, a medida que me fui acercando fui viendo mas claramente su cara, la nariz se me hacia conocida, y cuando le vi la mirada supe que era el, mi hermano estaba delante mia llorando, y no sabia lo que le una opresion en el pecho y tuve ganas de ponerme a llorar con el._

_Decidi preguntarle lo que le pasaba e intentaria ayudarle._

_-¿Estas bien Thony?- pregunte con preocupacion mientras me sentaba a su lado_

_-Si- me respondio secamente._

_-Anda Thony cuentale a tu hermana lo que te pasa._

_-Yo no tengo hermana- dijo levantando la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos, en ellos pude ver todo el daño que le habia hecho ignorandole todos estos años-Hace 9 años que deje de tenerla._

_Se seco las lagrimas y se levanto dispuento a entrar en casa, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada cargada de odio y dos palabras que desgarraron mi corazon_

_-Te odio._

_Las piernas me fallaron y cai de rodillas al suelo, me dolia el pecho y tenia unas ganas terribles de llorar, sin aguantarlo mas mi garganta emitio un grito desgarrador y somence a llorar sin consuelo mientras en mi mente solo oia la voz de Thnoy siciendome eu me odiaba una y otra vez_

Me desperte de un salto, tenia la cara empapada de lágrimas. Mire el reloj y eran las 6, hasta las 7 no me solia levantar, pero dudaba que despues de ese sueño pudiera dormir algo.

Me levante y me fui a la ducha, me tire 20 minutos debajo del agua para acabar de despejarme y sali de la hacia mi habitacoin y coji unos vaqueros una camiseta de tirantes roja y unas zapatillas rojas. fui a secarme el pelo y me hice una coleta maquille como siempre, la raya del ojo y un poco de rimel y baje a desayunar.

-¿Que haces tan pronto depierta?-Me pregunto mi padre que estaba desayunando en la cocina

-No tenia mas sueño y decidi levantarme, asi no voy con tanta prisa.

-¿Estas bien Sarah?

-Si papa solo no tenia mas sueño tranquilo que estoy bien.

-¿Pensaste en lo uqe te dije ayer hija?

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora papa.

-Vale hija pero cuando decidas algo hazmelo saber porfavor

-Tranquilo papa seras al primero que se lo diga.

Dimos por finalizada la conversacion y no volvimos a hablar acabé de desayunar cogi mi mochila y me fui a casa de Sam.

Cuando llegué Sam ya estaba en la puerta , nos montamos en el coche y tras despedirnos de Beatriz tomamos elcamino al colegio.

-¿Te pasa algo Sarah? te noto como ausente- me dijo Sam con preocupacion.

-Sam ¿crees que soy mala persona?

-Pero que dices Sarah eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. ¿Por que dices eso?

-Ayer mi padre me dijo que habia hablado con June, dice que Thony me echa mucho de menos y que todos los dias pregunta por mi.

-No lo entiendo ¿Porque dices que eres mala persona? ¿Que tiene de malo que pregunte por ti?

-No tiene nada de malo, pero... e tenido un sueño en el que veia a Thony llorando...- le conté mi sueño contodo detalle.

Derrepente Sam estallo a carcajadas

-¿Donde esta la gracia? yo no se la veo por ninguna parte- dije enfadada de que se estubiera riendo de un tema tan importante para mi.

-Vamos Sarah solo a sido un sueño, tu no eres una mala persona solo tenias rencor hacia tu madre y tu hermano y tranquila que Thony te estara esperando con los brazos abiertos para cuando decidas verle.

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-No lo creo Sarah, estoy seguro

Ya habiamos llegado a la escuela y despues de mi conversacon con Sam me sentía bastante mejor, aunque seguia sintiendome culpable por el daño que le habia hecho a mi hermano pero todavia no me veia capaz de ir a visitarle, cuando me sintiera preparada iria a verle, y algo me decia que no faltaba mucho.

Cuando llegue al banco estaban todos menos Annie y Freddy asique secidi preguntar por ellos.

-¿Donde estan Annie y Freddy?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Antes estaban aqui pero se fueron a dar una vuelta antes de entrar en clase- me dijo Danielle

-A saber que estaran haciendo ya se han ido hace un rato- dijo Kenny riendose

La campana sono y nos dirigimos a clase, las dos primeras clases pasaron bastante rapidas.

Entre en el salon para dar mi 3ª clase,Biologia. Me sente en mi sitio de siempre, siempre me sentaba sola en biologia, ya que no iba con ninguno de mis amigos y todos los demas ya tenian su pareja, pero cuando le vi entrar supe que hoy me sentaria acompañada y la verdad es que me gustaba esa compañia. Entro y el profesor le indico que se sentara a mi lado ya que era el unico sitio que quedaba libre.

-Hola, espero que no te moleste que me siente aqui pero el profesor me dijo que podia.

-No tranquilo no importa, ademas teniendo en cuenta que es el unico sitio libre no hay mucho donde elegir- dije causando una risa por su parte

-El otro dia no tuve ocasion de presentarme me llamo Chad Murray

-Sarah Black un placer

-¿Sabes? Me ha parecido raro cuando he entrado y te he visto aqui SOLA- dijo recalcando la palabra sola

-¿Pasa algo porque me siente sola?- dije un poco molesta porque no sabia lo que queria decir con eso.

-No no pasa nada, solo que tenemos bastantes clases en comun y siempre te he visto con alguien, me alegra que no este ninguno de tus amigos aqui.

-¿Y por que te alegra si se puede saber?-dije muy interesada de la respuesta

-Porque asi podemos estar juntos aqui sentados- me dijo mirandome a los ojos y con una sonrisa en la momento me sonroje y se empezo a reir, seguro ue estaba roja como un tomate.

-Me gusta como te queda el rojo, estas preciosa.

Ese comentario solo consiguio que me sonrojara mas cosa que provoco la risa de mi compañero de pupitre. El resto de la clase nos la pasamos hablando de todo un poco, hablabamos de cosas sin importancia y siempre conseguia sacarme una sonrisa con cada cosa que decia. Era un chico muy divertido , simpatico y bastante verdad es que podria llegar a enamorarme de el.

Un momento ¿PERO QUE ME PASABA? ¿Le conocia de dos dias y ya pensaba que me iba a enamorar de el? Yo creo que ver tantas peliculas romanticas me estaba pasando factura.

La clase acabó pero yo no queria acabar mi conversacion con el y parece que a Chad tampoco.

Salimos de clase y continuamos hablando durante todo el camino. Le propuse sentarse con mis amigos y con migo en nuestra mesa y me dijo que preferia que nos sentaramos solos asique acepte, total con mis amigos me sentaba todos los sentamos y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, pero sentí 6 pares de ojos fijos en mi nuca , me gire y me encontre con la mirada de mis 6 amigos examinando la levantarme a hablar con ellos ,me disculpe un momento con Chad y fui hacia mi mesa de siempre a explicarles a mis amigos que hoy me sentaria con Chad en la comida.

-Hola chicos-empece dudosa- vereis hoy no voy a poder comer con vosotros, Chad me invito a comer y no pude decirle que no losiento chicos.

-¡No pasa nada! -dijo Bonnie- ya nos contaras que tal con el de Arizona

-Se llama Chad y solo es un amigo, bueno mas bien un conocido que me ha invitado a comer y me a dado cosa decirle que no.

-Si si como tu digas-dijo con una sinrisa picara enel rostro- Esta tarde te llamo y me cuentas con todo lujo de detalles

-Eh Sarah vuelve rapido a la mesa porque la arpia de Jennifer se ha puesto a hablar con tu chico

Me di la vuelta y me encontre con que Jennifer, La capitana del grupo de animadoras, una rubia sin cerebro, mi enemiga desde que entre en el colegio,se habia sentado en MI sitio. Sin saber porque mis pies empezaron a andar en esa direccion y senti como si tubiera...¿Celos? ¿Como podia tener celos de que Jennifer hablara con un chico que solo conocia de dos dias?Deje las preguntas para otro momento cuando vi que Jennifer cogia la mano de mas mi paso y fui casi corriendo a la mesa.

-Hola Jennifer, ¿Te puedes quitar de ahi? esque veras YO estaba sentada ahi asique si no te importa vete- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa pero matandola con la mirada

-¿Tu? ¿Aqui? ¿Con el? JÁ sigue soñando Black un chico como el no se va a sentar contigo nunca-Dijo la descerebrada de Jennifer y en ese momento senti unas ganas terribles de arrancarle los cuatro pelos que tenia en la cabeza, pero recorde que estaba en medi de la cafeteria y que de hecho creo que toda la cafeteria tenia sus ojos puestos en nosotros.

-Si Jennifer yo he invitado a Sarah, asique si no te importa ¿nos dejas solos?

-Como quieras pero te dejo mi numero por si lo quieres.

-Ha dicho que nos dejes solos ¿o es que no lo has oido?-Le dije con voz cargada de ira

Me miró y cuando estaba a punto de irse la llame

-Ey Jennifer ¿Sabes como se mueren las neuronas de las rubias?-Jennifer me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Solas.

Chad estallo en carcajadas y en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triunfante, Jennifer se fue a paso veloz hacia la mesa en la que estaban sus otras descerebradas amigas.

-Valla veo que tienes caracter ¡eh!-Me dijo Chad sonriendome

-Bueno algo tengo pero esque Jennifer y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, no soporta mis chistes de rubias- Chad se empezo a reir y yo le acompañe con mis risas.

-Me gusta que tengas caracter, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro dime- dije un poco temerosa de lo que me iba a preguntar.

-¿Tienes algun defecto?-dijo haciendo que me sonrojara

-Si, tengo muchos la verdad. Ya me iras conociendo

Siguio preguntandome cosas de mi vida hasta que dio con mi tema TABÚ

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Que tal?

-¿Mi familia?-dije agachando la mirada- no me gusta hablar mucho de el tema la verdad

-Lo siento si te he incomodado no era mi intencion- dijo realmente arrepentido-Creo que deberiamos ir a clase ¿no?

Mire a nuestro alrededor y no habia nadie, estaba tan metida en nuestra burbuja que no me habia dado cuenta de el momento en que se vacio la dirijimos a la siguiente clase, y me acompañó hasta el resto de las clases se me pasaron muy rapido ya que en la mayoria pensaba en la hora de la comida con haberme quedado alli todo el dia y no me habria cansado de escucharle.

Sali al aparcamiento dispuesta a ir a casa y me pare donde el coche de Sam a a Chad saliendo del edificio y le segui con la mirada, la verdad es que era guapisimo, graacioso, atento, dulce, e inteligente, se podria decir que el chico perfecto. Yo no creia en esas cosas y era una locura lo que estaba pensando de Chad ya que solo le conocia de dos dias pero como mi abuelo decia "_El amor es una locura_".Vi que buscaba algo con la mirada por el parquin, supuse que su coche y recorde que el era el dueño edl coche de mis sueños. intente localizarlo con la mirada y lo encontre al otro lado del parkin, sin embargo el miraba en mi direccion... asique no buscaba su coche, me estaba buscando a sospechas se confirmaron cuando le vi acercarse hasta mi con una sonrisa a la cual correspondi.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-me dijo esperanzado de que le dijera que si.

-Me encantaria de verdad pero mi amigo Sam me tiene que llevar y si no le habiso no sabes como se pondra, pero otro dia me encantaria que me llevaras- le respondi con una sonrisa. Me hubiera encantado que me llevara pero si no avisaba a Sam de que me iba y encima se enteraba que habia estado con Chad le buscaria y a saber que le hablaba con un chico a Sam le salia la vena hermano-sobreprotector y no habia quien le aguantara.

-Cuando quieras me encantaria llevarte-me dijo sin quitar ni un momento la sonrisa de su cara a pesar de que le habia dicho que no, no porque no quisiera si no por su propia seguridad- mañana nos vemos-se acerco a mi y me dio dos besos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios a modo de despedida.

Quise decirle "adios" o "hasta mañana", pero de mi garganta no salio ningun sonido, el corazon me iba a mil y sentia que me sonrojaba,¿Por que me pasaba esto?.

Alguien paso delante mia y rodeo el coche,levante la cabeza y vi a Sam, le sonrei pero no recibi respuesta suya asique supuse que ya se habria enterado de que comi con Chad, al fin y al cabo toda la cafeteria nos miraba asique no era de extrañar que en un colegio de cotillas las noticias volaran. Me meti en el coche dispuesta a escuchar el sermon que Sam me daba con todos los chicos con los que esta a solas, que si no me fiara de ellos, que no me enamorara de ellos, que si me presionaban a hacer algo que no queria le dejara, y que si me hacian algo solo tenia que llamarle y en medio minuto le tendria rompiendole hueso a hueso a aquel que se habia atrevido a hacerme algo. Pero en vez de eso no dijo nada, espere durante todo el camino a ver si en algun momento decia algo pero me a su casa y cuando iba a salir del coche le agarre de la mano y le volvi a sentar, no soportaba mas el silencio.

-¿Vas a echarme ya el sermon o lo de aplicarme la ley del hielo va para largo?-dije molesta por su actitud, no entendia que le pasaba si no habia echo nada y Chad tampoco.

-Lo siento enana-me dijo dando a entender con el enana que ya no estaba enfadado, solo me llamaba Sarah si estaba enfadado o si era un tema serio-Es solo que ese chico no me gusta, es el tipico guaperas con la sonrisa bonita que cuando consigue lo que quiere te deja como a un perro, y yo no quiero eso para ti enana.

-Sam relajate no me voy a casar con Chad ni nada por el estilo, solo es un amigo y punto. Anda ven dame un abrazo-Dije atrayendolo para abrazarle, pero me di cuenta de una cosa...

-Sam ¡estas ardiendo! Parece que tienes fiebre ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Un poco cansado pero estoy bien.

Poco convencida de su respuesta entramos a casa de Sam donde ya estaba mi extraño no ver el coche en la puerta pero seguramente habria pasado primero por casa antes de venir casa de Sam estaba a dos cuadras de la mia.

Comimos charlando de todo, como la verdadera familia que eramos, porque aunque sonara raro eso eramos una familia feliz.

**P.O.V SAM**

Cuando Billy y Sarah se marcharon subi a mi habitacion, me sentía extraño. Tenia la temepratura muy alta, los sentidos como mas desarrollados, y la verdad es que me asustaba bastante. Vilvi a coger el termometro y espere pacientemente a que sono lo cogi con la esperanza de que marcara una temperatura humanamente normal, pero no, marcaba 43º. Baje al salon y decidi hablar con mi madre, al fin y al cabo ella sabia algo de enfermeria.

-¿Mama podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro hijo, ¿que pasa?

Le explique todo lo que me pasaba y vi miedo en sus de ser grave para que mi adre se asustara tanto.

-Veras hijo...¿te acuerdas de las leyendas de los Quileutes? esas que tu abuelo te contaba.

-Bueno no de todas pero algo si me acuerdo, que descendian de los lobos, sus enemigos eran los frios, etc...

-¿Que pensarias si te digo que son ciertas?

-¿Ciertas?-me rei- pensaria que estas loca o me estas agstando una broma.

Mire a mi madre con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver la sinceridad que sus ojos mostraban, mi madre me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero...¿que tenian que ver las leyendas con lo que a mi me pasaba?.Entonces recorde las palabras de mi abuelo antes de morir.

_"Dejo el pueblo en tus manos Sam, protegelos a todos como el verdadero lobo que eres"._

Hasta ahora no habia entendido esas palabras, como las leyendas decian me iba a convertir en lobo, y mi abuelo lo supo antes de morir. Yo tenia que cuidar a este pueblo tal y como mi abuelo me habia pedido, no le podia fallar. Aun asi la idea de ser un henorme lobo me aterraba, ademas ¿Cuando me convertiria en lobo? y ¿como podria ser otra vez una persona?

Decidí ir a dar un paseo por la playa, necesitaba despejarme. Vi a dos chicos saltando desde el acatilado, que inmediatamente reconoci como Nicolas y Wlliam(*).Tuve la sensacion de que ellos tambien sabrian de las leyendas. Me adentre en el bosque y me fije que sinquerer estaba templando un poco. deje de pensar en los temblores y pense en Lucie, en como me habia dicho que no queria verme mas y en como la habia visto agarrada de la mano de aquel chico. Cuando me di cuenta mi cuerpo convulsionaba, no tenia control sobre el y supe en ese momento que iba a transformacion era inevitable y ya no se podia parar. Deje que el calor recorriera mi columna y di un gran salto, pero cuando cai ya no era yo, sino un enorme lobo negro.

_"Valla uno nuevo, no has tardado mucho"_

¿Que narices habia sido eso? ¿Porque habia escuchado un voz en mi mente?

Derrepente de los arboles salio un lobo gris seguido de uno marron oscuro.

_"Hola Sam, yo soy Nick y el es Will"_

Volvi a oir una voz en mi mente y nose porque pero sabia que esa voz provenia del lobo gris.

Supe que era el momento de resolver todas las dudas que tenia en mi cabeza y que sabia que ellos me podrian aclarar.

¿Que os a parecido? Dejarme un comentario y subo el siguiente capitulo! besitos.


End file.
